Gabriella and Ron story: Part 12
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella and the Cullen family finally get to Great Britain, then they find their house, then Carlisle sorts out their bedrooms. Sorry that there's no Ron again.


**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the plane with Phoebe, Alice, Jasper and Jay.**

**Phoebe** : Chandler still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Alice**: I know, Phoebe, but can you at least sit down.

**Phoebe**: Why would it matter to you, Alice Cullen?

**Alice**: Because your making me look nervous, but I need to talk with Jasper. About Gabriella Montez and about the baby that she's having any time soon, but I hope Ron never finds us in another country. Because if he does we'll kill him and he need to apologise to Gabriella for what he has done to her by breaking her heart, but it was repaired by Edward's love for her healed it up. Because she had a big whole in her heart true story. I think Ron is nearly to close to Forks, but he doesn't know that we left.

**Jasper**: Don't worry he'll figure it out, Alice.

**Jay**: Phoebe, I've been looking all over for you.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Jay**: How did that dark haired girl know your name, Phoebe?

**Phoebe**: Because we use to be friends, when were in pre-school.

**Jay**: Huh, you don't say, Phoebe Halliwell.

**Phoebe**: Of course I don't say, Jay.

**Jay: **Alice, do you think Gabriella will be alright after what I heard Troy did to her by making her bang her head of the wall in the hallway?

**Alice: **Of course she'll be alright, but she's pregnant and she has suffered enough for this year, then Troy and Ron need to clean up their acts. Because it's time to change.

**Jasper:** You've got that right, Alice.

**Alice:** I knew I was right, Jasper.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Draco, Jasper and Sam.**

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's unconscious and Edward's going to bring the car around, but I think he's gonna run her there, Rosalie.

**Rosalie**: Alice also told me that Ronald Weasley is coming towards our old house and he doesn't know that we left our old house, but I didn't leave a note behind to let him know that we had left the Cullen house.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's is not going to last for a few days, but for now, all I can do is pray that she'll be alright, then we have to change her after the baby is born into the Cullen family. Charlie promise to stay away, until she's better.

**Rosalie**: I know and I promised that I would help Edward protect her from harm. James Potter is with Harry about Hermione and Weaslibee.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Rosalie**: Hi, Draco. I'm glad you could make it here.

**Draco**: Severus told that I should live with yous, until the war is over. Because Lord Voldemort is after Harry Potter, but that isn't the matter here, the matter is about Gabriella Montez and Aro said that he's going to kill Taylor's child and keep Gabriella's and Bella swan's child alive.

**Carlisle**: Thank for the information, Draco Malfoy.

**Draco**: Your welcome, but I heard that Bella's a werewolf and she's told Gabriella that she discover that Gabriella's a vampire.

**Carlisle**: I just hope she won't kill her. Because her parents worry about her and Bella should keep her distance away from Gabriella.

**Esme**: Well, I'm sure that we'll protect her as long as she's alive, but she's a strong girl.

**Jasper**: I heard that Bella went hunting for food with Jacob, but she was looking for her sister, so that she can kill her, but she won't get her hands on her. Sam, is there something you can do to help us keep Gabriella alive with all the werewolf's you can get to keep Gabriella alive, while we hunt for food? Gabriella needs blood to drink to help the child. Edward's already hunted for food and staying to look after her while she sleeps peacefully on the couch.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Draco**: Okay, I better go get some sleep. Because I'm having a busy day tomorrow and I need to keep close eye on Gabriella in the morning just before I go to work in the morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts.**

**Blaise**: Pansy, Draco has been gone all day today.

**Pansy**: ***Sighs*** I can't imagine why and he told me he's helping the Cullen family to look after Gabriella Montez, then he would be in...in the afternoon.

**Blaise**: Crabbe and Goyle, where are yous going?

**Crabbe**: To get something to eat.

**Pansy**: Why are yous always hungry when ever we finish our food already?

**Goyle**: I don't know why, Pansy. Maybe, because I have an addiction to eating food. Or something.

**Tess**: What is Mitchie up too, Shane?

**Shane**: I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure to find out why.

**Pansy**: Tess, everybody's going away for the summer and I know one thing for sure.

**Shane**: Wait, how do you know that she is going away on holiday?

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Blaise**: And how do you know of this, Pansy?

**Pansy**: What I know of this is, because of everybody's going away on holiday, but I know, that the Mud-blood is away on holiday with the boy who broke Gabriella's heart, by not telling her the real deal, but I still think he has feelings for her, then as we all know that she will never go back into loving him ever again after what he did to her.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Tess: **But does Gabriella know that he wants her back after what he did to her, by dumping her and, by lying to her behind her back?

**Shane:** Well, after all he is just being Ron and if I were him I would never mess with a girls head, who was trying to get to her by lying. That is definitely something that I wouldn't do to a girl, but if he ever shows his face. I would never want to be his friend ever again.

**Rose:** Your right, Shane. You have never done that in your entire life. Because your a smart guy and you sure know how to make a girl happy with what you have to offer her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella, Chandler, Carlisle, Riker, Esme, Gordon, Peter, Elena, Damon, Stefan and Edward.**

**Edward**: Your awake, Carlisle's gone to bring the car around, instead of running you there from here.

**Gabriella**: I was out cold, wasn't I?

**Edward**: Yes, you were, Gabriella.

**Esme**: Let's hope for the best.

**Peter**: Hi, guys.

**Edward**: Hi, Peter.

**Gabriella**: Hi, Peter.

**Chandler**: Hi , guys.

**Carlisle**: Edward, is Gabriella awake from the Consciousness?

**Edward**: Yeah, Why?

**Carlisle**: I need to check her heart rate.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: No, I sure don't need any help, Damon, I'll be fine doing the check up on her heart from here now, so she should be fine with me, Damon.

**Damon**: Okay, Carlisle.

**Edward**: Carlisle, Alice has everything in our suitcases ready to go to our new and it's a Cullen's manor, but we've got a big house. It has a lot of rooms, but Bella won't be living with us. She'll be living in another house called 'Swan Manor', even Bella's boyfriend is going to be living with both of them in the same house, but it's north east of us.

**Carlisle**: Where's Seth staying?

**Emmet**: With us, Carlisle.

* * *

**The car should up and ready to take Gabriella to their new house.**

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Sam**: Who will I be nearest to, Carlisle?

**Carlisle**: You'll be closest to Jasper and Alice.

**Rosalie**: Who will I be with?

**Carlisle**: You'll be closest to Gabriella and Edward, so would Emmet and Damon.

**Leah**: Can I be with my brother, Seth?

**Carlisle**: Yes, your going to be with is and us, even your brother.

**Harry**: Where will I stay?

**Esme**: Next to Gabriella and Edward, Harry.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Carlisle**: Yes and this Manor is big enough. Because Draco's family made it big for us. It has like 29 toilets.

**Jasper**: It is all our house now and we own it now.

**Esme**: Let's get everything into our new house and put in our bedrooms, even bathrooms.

**Alice**: I had a vision.

**Jasper**: What was it about, Alice?

**Alice**: It's about Gabriella. In the next 3 days she'll die.

**Carlisle**: And then we'll be able to change her after the baby is born and we need to make sure that Ron doesn't find out where we live.

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Carlisle: **I know we do, but what choice do we have.

**Gordon: **I just what to know why would Ron want to come here to Gabriella after what he done to her?

**Carlisle: **I know right, but Gabriella needs us. Edward, is Gabriella awake?

**Edward: **Yes, but she can't move at all. Because I told her not to move, until Carlisle comes to see you awake.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Rosalie**: That'll be another image to keep me up at night, Esme.

**Carlisle**: Besides vampires don't sleep, Rosalie.

**Rosalie: **I was joking, Carlisle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Volterra.**

**Aro**: Bella's child is born already and Gabriella's going to die in 3 days.

**Troy**: Why is she going to die?

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Jane**: She won't have a long time to live, but I heard that their going to change her into a new-born.

**Aro**: I know and the child will be half-human and half-vampire like his or her father and mother.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Aro**: We will actually, Taylor.

**Troy**: Neither did I, Taylor.

**Alec**: Should I go over to see if they need help?

**Aro**: Yes, you should, Alec.

**Troy**: What are you helping them, Aro?

**Aro**: Yes, I am.

**Jane**: That is very generous of you, Aro.

**Aro**: I hope that Gabriella will be alright. Now go, Alec.

**Alec**: Okay, I will.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cece, Deuce, Rocky, Monica, Justin and Tyler. **

**Tyler:** I am dating Selena, but Justin doesn't know that I'm dating her.

**Cece:** You are gonna have to tell Justin that Selena Gomez is dating you and not him any more.

**Deuce: **He has to tell him, otherwise Justin is going to find out about the both of them and this'll break his heart.

**Rocky: **Monica, can you do something to get Justin away from Selena, whenever he asks her why she hasn't phoned him at all?

**Monica****:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **Hey, what did I miss?

**Tyler:** You missed nothing, Justin. We were just talking about you...***Gets cut off by Monica***

**Monica:** So, has Selena been okay? Because I heard she is or been talking to someone about you and her dating at any time.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece: **Well, what can she do if she doesn't know? I thought you liked Gabriella and now she's left us behind.

**Justin:** How did you know I was dating Gabriella? The girl who I use to like, before I met her and, then broke-up with her, but I still have feelings for her and I think Selena knows about us secretly dating without her consent.

**Rocky**: Well, Justin, you should have thought of that before she went hay-wire and fled the country.

**Justin: **What do you mean she left the country?

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Monica: **How did you know she left the country with the Cullen clan family?

**Cece****: **That's the part I left out. She said I wasn't allowed mention that to yous lot, that is part of the story I left out and they won't be coming back ever again.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I don't know why, Deuce, but sometimes these things happen for a reason, but it's not her fault.

**Justin:** We know it's not her fault, but we just need to know why she left the country without telling us first.

**Monica: **Sometimes these things happen to us and we can't stop it from happening to all of us, then someday we have to move on, just like Gabriella has and always will, but we can't blame her for all the pain that has happened in her life.

**Rocky: **I think it's time to move on from all that has happened this year and happened to Gabriella.

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.


End file.
